


Kat's Wild Nights at Fazbear's Fright

by FitzK5204



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attack of the Feels, Breakfast at Work, F/M, FNAF 3 - Freeform, Platonic Romance, Springtrap - Freeform, Toast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzK5204/pseuds/FitzK5204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming the new night guard at Fazbear's Fright Kat (Kathleen) thought she was set up for a great job. Things aren't always what they seem though and between a toast thief, an absent minded bossman, faulty equipment and just life in general, will she be able to live through the week and just maybe find some love. Welcome To Kat's Wild Nights At Fazbear's Fright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people out there. This is a story I've been working on lately after being bitten by a rabid plot bunny. I am posting the first chapter to test the water for readers, so if you want a new chapter be sure to leave Kudos or a review. As always, I'm still learning the tricks of the trade so any mistakes I haven't caught that you find could you please nicely point them out. Happy reading and enjoy.

The atmosphere around Fazbear’s Fright was exactly right for it to be a horror attraction. I had always held a love for haunted houses, and with a position opening up at one themed after a childhood memory of mine, I couldn’t pass up the chance. I had been hyped all day for my first night on the job. It was open-ended for position choice when I handed in my resume. I was quite shocked when I was given the most frightening job of all….SECURITY GUARD. Also most commonly known as, the night guard.  
Most of my friends were slightly panicked by the announcement when I made it. The fan lore of the place said that most of the guards were stuffed into suits by vengeful spirits, but I had never really bought into the load of BS. So, I had to drive myself there instead of getting a ride since my mother had night school, but it was bi-weekly and giving her an education, so I never complained about having to do things by myself too much.  
I only remembered most of the actual facts about this place, since my high school crush was absolutely obsessed with the place. I had become attached to the place by default and was kinda sad when the original building was bought, and had been reconstructed into this horror attraction. Back to the present, I pulled into a parking space designated for night shift by a makeshift sign tied to a pylon. I exited the car and walked to the door. I rang the buzzer and waited to be let in by my new boss and management.  
I squealed a bit, jumping into the air, as the door silently opened just as I looked away to lock my car up.  
“You are a not so nice, person”, I stated, as he calmed down his laughter into giggles.  
“Of Course, and your my new hire, Kathleen, right”, choked out my new boss through his laughter.  
“I prefer Kat, bossman”, I answered, blowing my dyed purple bangs out of my face.  
We made a very amusing sight walking back to my new office. A 5’9 girl with dirty blonde hair in a high ponytail walking beside a 6’5 man built like a football linebacker. I almost ran into him as we finally came to a stop outside my new office. He placed a package into my hands, explaining that it held my new uniform and he had to go on a salvaging trip to see if he could find any real animatronics before opening night. I smiled as he jogged out of the room after I gave a nod of understanding. I quickly changed into my new uniform, putting the clothes I had worn there into my bag.  
I sat down into the provided office chair, hanging my bag on the back of it. I noticed a note on the tablet that had been left on the table.  
_This makes the place more authentic, tablets only. The audio is to set off a laugh into the rooms of the building, to scare anyone who might of started making out in the corners. The video is connected to all the security camera in the building, so check those religiously. The ventilation is for the whole building, it is one of the more worrying systems since it shuts off without notice. DON’T WORRY, just reset them if anything starts to be on the fritz. Have a fun night. ___  
I looked incredulously at the note, and did a quick systems check and as expected the audio was flashing a warning. I quickly reset it. Deciding to test it out I flipped to a random room on the video feed, and hit the audio button. I laugh that I hadn’t heard in a decade at least circulated through the room’s speakers.  
“Creepy robot balloon child, still fueling my nightmares”, I grumbled under my breath, having a delightful thought of how I could scare the guests with this laugh.  
I mostly flicked through the cameras, only really looking up at the digital clock on the desk at random intervals. I jumped a bit when the phone clicked onto speaker. The bossman’s voice filtered through the static filled speakers. Something about if he didn’t find anything I most likely would be running around in costume, but he would get back to me about it since he had found some training tapes.  
I quickly checked the systems again when I started to feel slightly light-headed. I rebooted the ventilation system. I lifted my head a bit higher when the sound of church bells echoed throughout the building. I sighed, getting up and stretching to get the kinks out of my back.  
I grabbed my bag and quickly left the building. I got into my car, and headed towards the exit of the parking lot. I waved at the person who was pulling in, and headed to back to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next bit. Once again mistakes found after editing, helpful comments only. Enjoy.

I unlocked the door to my family’s apartment, and wandered in tiredly. I slipped into the kitchen after throwing my bag against the entrance way wall. I quickly made the easiest breakfast ever know to college students or ex-college student in my case, toast. I placed the bread into the toaster, and left to get changed. I pulled my clothes out of my bag and threw them into the laundry hamper. I stripped out of my uniform, and placed it into the washing machine, starting the new load. I quietly walked back to my room, making sure not to wake up my mother as I passed.   
I closed my door quietly, and wandered to my dresser. I grabbed a pair of blue sweatpants, and a matching tank from the drawers. I slipped through the house back to the kitchen, just as the toaster finished. Smiling at my expert timing, I nibbled at one piece, leaving the rest out for when my mother woke up. Finishing my quick meal, I curled up on the couch and decided to rest before I headed back out for work that night.  
I was woken by mother giving me a quick shake, and placing a protein shake into my hands. Groggily, I stood up heading towards the laundry room. I grabbed my now dried uniform from the dryer, and changed into it. I grabbed my impromptu meal from where I placed it on the shelf and headed towards the kitchen again.  
“I won’t be able to make breakfast for you tomorrow, so you’ll have to pick something up during your break”, my mother called, as she closed the door after her.  
I blinked at the closed door for a few minute, as my brain processed the new information. I looked around the kitchen and an idea struck me. I quickly walked over to the counter, and unplugged the toaster. I placed it under my arm and grabbed my bag from where I had thrown it earlier, as I headed out the door.  
I pulled into the same spot as the night before, unofficially claiming it as my own. I grabbed my things and exited the car. I locked it, and quickly trudged through the building to my work space.

I hung my bag off the chair, and placed the toaster onto the desk. I unfurled its cord and plugged it into a nearby outlet just as the phone went off. It was a message of the bossman, basically fangirling, informing me that they had found one, an animatronic in a boarded up room of a past establishment. I giggled picturing, the tall man jumping up and down at the discovery. He continued on saying that they had put it into the back room of Fazbear’s Fright, until they figured out exactly where it should be in the attraction.  
I nodded along to the rest of the message, as I placed bread into the now warmed up toaster, and booted up the tablet. I glanced through the cameras, and found out what bossman had been talking about. It was a very broken down Golden Bonnie Suit, I remembered it being from the spring lock suit versions of the characters that allowed people to actually wear it. I smiled remembering it was my high school crush’s favourite of all the animatronics of our decade.  
I rebooted the video when it started to turn fuzzy. I glanced through all of them and decide to keep myself awake by playing the laugh in one of the closer rooms, hearing it echo down the hallway. I rebooted the ventilation, and started to wonder about when the toast would be done and hoped that it didn’t get stuck.  
I turned towards the toaster, and noticed it was around three. I did a quick systems check making sure everything was alright before I turned to it fully. I saw that it was just about to ding, and as it did a strong, cold hand placed itself on my shoulder.  
I screamed, and whirled around to see the broken down suit standing behind me. I choked back another scream, as it reached towards me. I was about to close my eyes, but it kept going past my shoulder. I blinked, dumbfounded, as this machine grabbed the toast out of its slots, and left walking down the hallway to the room it came from.  
“It took my toast, It took my toast, That Bitch Just Took My Toast”, I stated to myself, blinking at the empty toaster.  
I looked back at the doorway and nodded. I took a running start down the hallway, making sure not to disturb any of the attraction’s memorabilia. I caught up to the broken bunny, as I turned the next corner.   
“RAWR,” I yelled as my battle cry, launching myself onto the thieving robot’s back.  
If I thought it through rationally, this probably was one of my most stupidest ideas to date, and I had done some pretty stupid things. I landed on the robot’s back with a thunk, both of us tipping over onto the ground from my momentum. I looked up to see the toast still firmly in its grasp. I reached over, ripping it from its grip. I shoved both pieces into my mouth quickly, standing up and brushing myself off. I pulled the toast from where I was holding it, swallowing the bits left in my mouth.  
“You NEVER EVER steal my toast, comprendé bunny boy”, I shouted as I walked back down the grungy hallway smirking, as I saw a shiver run through the robot as I passed.  
I entered the office, just as the church bells went off. I grabbed my bag and the toaster as I left, making sure to reboot all the systems as I went. I smiled as I past the bossman on my way out.  
I pulled out of the parking lot. I quickly made my way home. I entered through the door to the apartment. I placed the toaster on the counter, and left my bag beside it. I headed to my bedroom, and quickly stripped out of my uniform. I threw a shirt that I had stole from an ex boyfriend on that looked like a dress on my person. I placed the uniform in the laundry again knowing that it had gotten quite dirty on my trek for the toast thief.  
I grabbed my music player from its docking station. I placed the headphones on my ears drifting off to the sound of a youtuber song cover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey same shebang, edit help in comments no flames please. Happy to know that a lot of people are reading. Still trying to figure out exactly how to work the uploading chapters, and hope that I'm doing well for the html.

I woke up to my phone alarm blaring in my ears. I had decided to wake up an hour earlier since there wouldn’t be a last minute wake up call before my mom left this time. I smiled knowing that the won’t be there meant that she would be staying the night at her current beau’s place. I quickly got out from under the covers, walking towards the laundry room and putting my uniform into the dryer. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen on my way back to my room. I grabbed my phone charger from its place on my desk, and left. I placed it into my bag, alongside the apple, and headed back to get my uniform. Quickly changing into it, I rushed to the door grabbing my keys and bag on the way. I locked the door and headed for the stairs, a chill going down my spine as I went.  
I pulled into my spot, grabbing the apple out of my bag, and leaving the car. I munched on the apple in thought as I made my way to the work station. The night before running through my mind, as I walked. I pushed the chair back, swinging my bag over the armrest of it, and sitting down. I did a system reboot , as I flicked through the cameras.  
This night was passing a bit quicker, and bunny boy had yet to move from his room all night. I had just finished my apple as the lights started blaring, I threw the core into the garbage, and tried to understand what had happened to set of the alarms. I grabbed the tablet and went to the systems page, coughing and seeing that the ventilation had shut off. I choked back the saliva entering my mouth, and clicked the reboot option. As I looked up, I saw a shadowy figure of a raccoon hanging from the ceiling outside of the observation window. I screamed, coughing afterwards as the vent fans turned back on, and the figure nowhere to be seen. I took a deep breath, only noticing a slight scent of smoke in the room, before turning back to the surveillance cameras.  
I heard a tap on the doorway, and turned seeing bunny boy standing there.  
“SOooo, we meet again bunny boy, don’t got any toast this time around…..”, I started, forcing myself not to stutter, knowing the robot could easily kill me with one of his hands.  
“Sprin….gTrap”, it spoke, its staticky voice permeating from its mouth.  
I gulped, pondering why it would be stating this word. Finally getting a good at the suit, I held back the bile heading up my throat. It was pretty broken down and grungy, and from my biology classes in college, I could tell that that wasn’t the fake entrails you usually see at Halloween and in these attractions.  
“SpringTrap, is th-that your na-name,” I questioned, mentally cursing myself for stuttering.  
It gave a somewhat stiff and robotic nod, as it entered into the office. I whimpered silently as it came to a stop in front of me. It cocked its head to the side and pointed at me, as if waiting for something. I was confused at first, but then it hit me it wanted my name.  
“My name is Kathleen, but I prefer Kat, with a K”, I answered, slightly fidgeting with my bag strap that was hanging on the arm rest.  
“KaT”, it repeated, nodding to itself, turning to leave the room.  
I let out the breath that I had unknowingly been holding, and jumped as the church bells sang through the speakers. I stiffly got up, grabbing my bag, and left running through the corridors to the exit. I made it out to my car, placing the key into the door lock. I screamed as a hand came down onto my shoulder.  
I jumped around to see the bossman standing there with his arms in the international sign of surrender.  
“You scared the crap out of me, jeez”, I stated, blowing my purple bangs out of my face.  
“Sorry, about that, seems like someone is at least getting a kick out the place, at least”, he chuckled.  
I giggled trying not to make it sound hysteric. I nodded to him, opening my car door and placing my bag on the passenger seat before turning back to him.  
“It really is quite scary, just saw something because I didn’t set the vents back quick enough no biggy”, I replied, knowing that he probably didn’t want to know that the possessed animatronics wasn’t just fanlore, before the grand opening.  
“At least you remembered, I bought this place cheap so if you didn’t reset the vents, the place will probably spark into a fire quick after that”, he answered, humming a tune that I recognized as the Fazbear theme from the old cartoon.  
I stared incredulously at his retreating back. I mumbled under breath about newsflashes, stupidity in men, and nice thing to know from the start, as I got into my car. I pulled away grumbling angrily about what I would like to do with the bossman as I made my way home.


End file.
